Encuentros
by AlaskaAby
Summary: Universo Alterno. AU. Slash. Aiolos va a visitar a su hermano menor y Shura se atraviesa en su camino. [Aiolos/Shura] **Completa**
1. Chapter 1

Título: Encuentros

Fandom: Saint Seiya

Personajes: Aiolos, Shura, Deathmask

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y cualquier personaje conocido dentro de este fic no me pertenece.

Rating: T

AU, Universo Alterno, Pre-slash

Parte 1/3

N.A.: No tengo beta reader, así que todos los errores ortográficos y gramáticos son míos, todos míos.

* * *

Llevaba cinco minutos esperando el bus en la banca, cinco largos, fríos y aburridos minutos, cuando sus ojos fueron capturados por la figura alta y varonil de un muchacho que se acercó al mismo lugar de espera. Sólo le dedicó un vistazo rápido, y apartó la mirada, a él no le gusta ser descortés al molestar a alguien por una indiscreción tal como quedarse viendo. Además, estaba demasiado cansado a esta hora del día, debido al ajetreo en el trabajo desde hace varios días. Su cuerpo le estaba pasando factura por las jornadas sin descanso, sólo quería llegar a su departamento, cenar algo ligero e irse a dormir. El lado positivo era que estaba más cerca de su hogar porque hizo una presentación en las oficinas de unos clientes de la firma donde trabajaba. Mañana sería otro día de igual o mayor intensidad y tenía que reponerse.

Pasaron otros tantos minutos y llegó el transporte, se levantó del asiento y al momento de tratar de subir, una mujer bajaba por los escalones. Hizo un movimiento para quitarse del trayecto de la señora, dando un paso atrás para no estorbar.

Su acción se detuvo de golpe al chocar contra alguien. Su mano izquierda bajó para detener su pérdida del equilibrio, y se asió de la persona que estaba a su espalda. Fue el choque de su mano con la entrepierna de alguien más.

La sorpresa lo hizo separarse deprisa y darse media vuelta para disculparse.

Era el muchacho que llamó por un momento su atención. Ambos tenían los ojos muy abiertos, se quedaron viendo un segundo y al siguiente dijeron al mismo tiempo "Lo siento". _De verdad_.

_No mires hacia abajo. No mires hacia abajo. No mi-res ha-cia a-ba-jo.- _La mente de Shura exclamaba.

A pesar de su letanía, él no pudo evitarlo, sin pensarlo bajó la mirada. Dándose cuenta de su error, se disculpó nuevamente, cubriendo su boca, con la mala fortuna de usar la izquierda. Con la cara roja y sintiéndose muy abochornado se subió al bus y pagó su pasaje en tiempo récord. Sus hombros y brazos parecían de acero de lo tensos que estaban, y se encaminó a sentarse en la parte media. Dejó escapar el aire contenido dentro de su pecho, no se percató cuando olvidó respirar, soltó una risita nerviosa y se relajó un poco.

En el momento que tomó un asiento libre junto al pasillo, sonó el timbre de su teléfono inteligente. Vió el nombre en la pantalla, Deathmask, era su amigo desde la infancia y compañero de piso. Claro que ése no era su verdadero nombre. Pero Angelo, que así se llamaba, había modificado el nombre en los contactos del móvil de Shura.

Contestó y poco a poco olvidó el incidente.

* * *

Aiolos se quedó inmóvil, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios después que la sorpresa se desvaneciera de su mente. Por fin se movió para subir al transporte detrás del joven que tuvo un encuentro cercano con su pecho, y otras partes de su anatomía.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, en un parpadeo, el chico de cabellos negros estaba pegado a él, con la mano en su genitalia, el muchacho se separó de él y después de mirarlo con la cara asustada, los dos soltaron una disculpa. Si no fuera por la sensación que le dejó el calor y la presión del otro sobre su lado derecho, no hubiera creído que pasó. Para confirmarlo, el otro bajó sus ojos a su bajo vientre, le vio ponerse color carmín, antes de tomar los escalones, pidió perdón nuevamente y se trepó con la prisa de un corredor de velocidad al colectivo.

Eso lo hizo despertar de su autoinducido trance de torpeza, y siguió al otro dentro. Se sentía estimulado, pero no por el roce, o choque, de sus cuerpos, sino por la reacción del chico. En el pasillo lo divisó, el moreno estaba hablando por el móvil, y se colocó justo detrás de él. Estiró sus piernas y se puso cómodo.

El dueño de su interés tenía dificultad en ajustar su bandolera, el bolso se resbaló de su regazo y le caía del hombro hacia el pasillo, cambió el teléfono de mano mientras la trataba de subir halándola de la correa, sin éxito. Entonces buscó un agarre más fuerte para alzar la bolsa, pero estiró de más el brazo, sobrepasando el lado inferior de su objetivo y entonces Aiolos sintió que una mano enganchaba su extremidad inferior.

* * *

Shura decidió que este no era su día, la frustración llegó a plasmarse en su semblante. La bendita bandolera se atascó en algo, por más que la trataba de subir no podía, efectuando varios tirones pero notando que no se movía ni un centímetro. Y Deathmask diciéndole que llegara al supermercado de la esquina donde bajaba para comprar algo que necesitaba.

Se inclinó para descubrir dónde estaba atorada, pero se dio cuenta que su mano no sujetaba su propiedad, sino que la mantenía alrededor de una pantorrilla envuelta en unos jeans deslavados.

Era irreal, increíble. Enseguida soltó su apresamiento como si le quemara en los dedos y encaró a la persona para pedirle una disculpa por su equivocación y la molestia que pudo causar.

"Discúl..."- empezó a pronunciar. Era el mismo muchacho de antes. _¡Dioses! -"_Mpfh..."

El chico lo miraba sin rencor, hasta tenía una bonita sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro.

"Parece que no puedes dejar de poner tus manos encima mío."- dijo en un tono juguetón.

"¿Quién dijo eso?"- gritó el amigo por el auricular.

"N-no es mi intención"- se le adelgazaba la voz con cada palabra.

"¡Qué lástima!"- siguió el castaño un poco más serio.

"¡HEY!" - Deathmask aulló, haciendo a Shura respingar en su lugar.

"¿Están hablando contigo?"- pregunta más preocupado Angelo. - "Sí"- confirma el moreno.

"¿Te están molestando?"- insiste su amigo.

"¡NO!"- grita Shura, casi en un lamento. - "Al contrario"- enseguida dice entre murmullos, tiñéndose sus mejillas de un rojo encendido.

* * *

Aiolos no supo qué personalidad lo poseyó, ser tan directo y asertivo no era normal en él. Primero se sorprendió a si mismo de la forma en que trató de seducir al chico con su _"no puedes dejar de tocarme ¿eh?_", pero dicho con otras palabras. Claro que le gustaron los ojos que puso el moreno, llenos de asombro absoluto.

Enseguida se preocupó de las fallas en su prudencia. No sabía nada acerca del otro chico, y aún así se atrevió a galantear. Creyó que con las reacciones del otro podía tener una oportunidad. Hasta que escuchó el grito enfadado del amigo, por el teléfono. _¿Será el novio?, si es así debo arreglar la confusión._

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, Aiolos no se daba cuenta que el chico le alcanzaba su móvil.

Carraspeó y dijo: "Es para tí"

Eso lo hizo alzar las cejas, y tomó el teléfono de las manos del otro. Sintió un choque eléctrico al roce de sus manos. Si eso no era una señal positiva del cielo, que le decía que ellos estaban destinados, entonces el aparato tenía mala protección contra descargas.

"¿Hola?"- musitó Aiolos.

"Hola, me llamo Deathmask, ¿tú?" - _qué extraño nombre, _pensó el castaño.

"Aiolos".

"¿Cuántos años tienes?

"27"

"¿Eres casado?, ¿tienes novia, novio, amante, _fiancé_? ¿Algún hijo?"

"No, no, no, no, no y no" - respondió repasando la lista en su mente. _Qué preguntas tan extrañas de un novio celoso._

"¿Eres feo, o qué?, OK, eso no lo contestes".- prosiguió Deathmask.- "¿por qué no tienes a alguien especial?"

"Porque no he encontrado a la persona indicada." - dijo mientras buscaba la mirada del pelinegro que le rehuía la suya.

"¿En serio Shura te estaba molestando a ti? - pregunta desconcertado su interlocutor.

"¿Shura?" - le gustó la forma en que sonaba el nombre y sonrió dulcemente.

"Así se llama mi amigo" - anunció Deathmask, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

_Oh, amigo_. Su sonrisa se hizo más soñadora.

"Sí, es decir, no. No me molestaba" - se apuró a aclarar el castaño.

"¿Tienes tiempo libre?" - pregunta el amigo de Shura.

"Voy a visitar a mi hermano" - se arrepintió enseguida de su honestidad.

"OK. Adiós." - dijo de forma terminante - "Pásame a Shura"

"Adiós"

El castaño sintió que el corazón se le iba por los suelos, y se imaginó que las llantas del bus lo aplastaban contra el pavimento, mientras le devolvía el móvil al moreno. Para coronar el asunto, sintió nuevamente una corriente eléctrica al roce de sus manos.

* * *

"Nos vemos en la casa. No es necesario que pases al supermercado" - aseguró Angelo, se despidió y colgó.

El anticlímax de la situación le pegó duro. Se quedó mirando a su teléfono móvil unos segundos y se acomodó en su asiento. Todo el intercambio de palabras anterior, el de su amigo con el chico castaño, lo había seguido con su cuerpo torcido en un ángulo incómodo para su cuello. Sintió un hueco en su pecho y lanzó un suspiro. Se mordió el labio inferior y acarició el cuello de forma inconsciente, su cerebro trataba de reconfortarse de alguna manera.

La decepción le llenó los ojos de humedad. Parpadeó rápidamente para disiparla, entonces experimentó enojo contra sí mismo por padecer ese odioso sentimiento. Desilusión.

Estaba por llegar a su destino, preparó sus cosas para salir del transporte público.

**Continuará...**

Son tres capítulos solamente, así que por favor esperen el final de este corto fanfic. ***Editado***


	2. Chapter 2

Fandom: Saint Seiya

Personajes: Aiolos, Shura, Deathmask

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y cualquier personaje conocido dentro de este fic no me pertenece.

Rating: T

AU, Universo Alterno, Pre-slash

Parte 2/3

Dos notas antes de empezar el capítulo, iban a ser dos capítulos, pero el segundo fue demasiado largo, así que lo dividiré. La segunda, este capítulo se lo dedico a Adamantha Cryptmaw, ojalá te guste. Gracias por el apoyo.

* * *

Empezó a llover.

Su mente estaba hecha un enredo, Aiolos todavía no acababa de procesar los acontecimientos recientes. Tenía la vista fija en Shura, o más bien, en la nuca del muchacho, que era lo que tenía en primer plano.

En la próxima parada se bajaba para ir al departamento de su hermano. Tenía que armarse de valor y preguntarle por lo menos su número telefónico. El corazón le latía rápidamente y le sudaban las manos.

Sacó el móvil del bolso del pantalón. Bueno, eso era lo que trataba de hacer, sus dedos resbalosos no lo permitían. Secó sus dedos en la tela del pantalón, y obtuvo un mejor agarre del dispositivo electrónico.

En el momento que sus dedos atraparon el móvil, lo soltaron inmediatamente. El teléfono comenzó a vibrar.

Era un mensaje de su hermano con instrucciones para llegar a su apartamento, incluyendo un croquis como archivo adjunto.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, nadie estaba en el asiento delantero. Giró la cabeza para buscar al chico. _Shura_, se recordó, _su nombre es Shura._

El bus estaba estacionándose, y Aiolos alcanzó a distinguir la figura de Shura en la puerta del frente. Se levantó a seguirlo.

* * *

Cuando bajó del bus notó que estaba lloviendo pero él no llevaba consigo un paraguas. El impermeable lo cubriría de la lluvia helada. Subió la capucha para proteger su cabeza y se dirigió con pasos acelerados al departamento. Una ráfaga de viento le arrancó el gorro de su lugar, sintiendo como lo empapaba el agua helada y se apresuró a acomodar nuevamente la protección. Admitió que las condiciones atmosféricas entonaban con su ánimo.

Al pasar junto a un establecimiento, vio el aparador con dulces en exhibición, dobló la esquina y se metió por la otra entrada de la tienda a comprar un chocolate. Eso le levantaría el espíritu.

Sus pensamientos se centraban en una sola persona. El chico castaño, Aiolos. _Tiene bonito nombre... y nunca lo veré de nuevo. _

Tomó un suspiro. _Si le hubiera interesado lo suficiente me hubiera pedido el número de teléfono, y no lo hizo._ Suspiró otra vez.

_Con todo lo que pasó creo que él tiene razón en no querer nada conmigo._ Por todo lo sucedido, él mismo se descartó para invitar a salir al chico. Él nunca se atrevería a tanto. Sentía cómo el color le subía a sus mejillas. _¡Qué vergüenza!_

Se pasó un momento explorando el mostrador de los chocolates, tomándose su tiempo al eligir las golosinas, siendo que al final se llevó una ración de varios dulces que vendían a granel. Pagó su compra y salió del lugar.

* * *

Todavía estaba arriba del transporte, una señora de la tercera edad tenía problemas al bajar los escalones y entre dos personas le ayudaban. Aiolos estaba con la vista siguiendo a Shura, en cuanto lograra salir le daría alcance. Su corazón latía con fuerza.

Después de unos minutos que le parecieron una eternidad logró su propósito y en la acera buscó al moreno, lo avistó a una distancia de cuadra y media y echó a correr tras él.

Al cruzar una calle casi lo atropella un auto, pero se recuperó de la impresión y volvió a la persecución. El conductor del auto no dejaba de gritarle, pero no le prestó atención. Tenía otra distracción en su mente, y en el corazón.

Shura dobló por una esquina y al llegar al sitio, Aiolos lo creyó reconocer, estaba torciendo por la esquina siguiente, sus músculos se inyectaron de energía y siguió con más velocidad.

Al llegar a pocos metros del otro empezó a llamarlo por su nombre. Pero el chico no lo escuchaba.

Al darle alcance lo tomó por el brazo.

"Shura" - dijo casi sin aliento, pero con una sonrisa formándose en su boca.

No era el rostro de Shura. No era él. Desorientado, se excusó por la equivocación. Intentó localizarlo, girando y mirando hacia todas direcciones sin lograr encontrarlo. Había pocas personas afuera, la lluvia había convencido a los transeúntes desprovistos de alguna protección contra el agua, buscar refugio de la lluvia intensa, que hasta hace poco era una llovizna ligera.

Descorazonado por el fracaso en su busca, se resguardó del aguacero bajo una marquesina de un local. Se sacudió el exceso de agua de su cabellera y pasó un pañuelo por la cara para secarse. Sacó el móvil de entre sus ropas y abrió la imagen del croquis que le envió su hermano. La estudió unos minutos hasta que se orientó para dirigirse hacia la zona donde se encontraba el departamento de Aiolia.

La lluvia amainó y decidió seguir, tomando el rumbo que concluyó era el indicado. Era atravesar un par de calles más debido al desvío que hizo del camino sugerido por el hermano, no se encontraba tan alejado del edificio de departamentos. En el trayecto de regreso la lluvia cesó, y él no dejaba de pensar en Shura. _Quisiera poder encontrarlo nuevamente. _

Elevó una plegaria al cielo con su petición y sonrió.

_Si tuviera que esperar en esa parada de bus todos los días hasta verlo otra vez, lo haré. _

Con ese plan de acción en mente, apuró el paso. No tardó en encontrar la edificación, entró al vestíbulo, no había portero a la vista y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Aiolos consideró un instante subir por ahí, pero como iba al quinto piso, desistió. Llamó al ascensor y esperó. Miró hacia los números en el panel que indicaban el piso donde se hallaba el elevador.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas con un campanilleo, observó que la cabina estaba vacía, entró y oprimió el botón con un cinco en color blanco. Escuchó pasos acercándose rápidamente, y alguien lanzó un llamado para detener el ascensor.

Dio un paso al frente con el brazo estirado para mantener la puerta abierta y el cuerpo de una persona chocó contra él, haciéndoles perder el equilibrio, cayendo juntos al suelo.

* * *

Durante el lapso de tiempo en que Shura compraba chocolate, había escampado afuera, y al salir a la calle pensó que su suerte mejoraba.

No quería echar a perder su apetito comiendo dulces antes de cenar, pero probar uno no le haría daño. Estaba delicioso, así que se metió otro bombón a la boca.

Siguió así por todo el camino hasta llegar al frente del edificio donde vivía. Mientras subía por la escalinata alcanzó el fondo de la bolsa de los dulces, sólo quedaba uno. Reconociendo su culpabilidad de ser un goloso, y no importándole lo más mínimo, se lo acercó a los labios para consumirlo de un bocado.

Entró al vestíbulo, y mientras de deshacía de la bolsa vacía en el cubo de basura situado en una esquina, escuchó el tintineo del elevador al abrir sus puertas, se apresuró para alcanzarlo.

Pidió detener el cierre de las puertas con un grito, que se percibió algo inarticulado porque todavía saboreaba algo del chocolate. Aceleró al final de la carrera con tal ímpetu que pegó un salto para entrar al ascensor, viendo un espacio desocupado en el lugar.

La propiedad de la impenetrabilidad de la materia se manifestó cabalmente, a saber, ningún cuerpo puede ocupar a la vez el lugar de otro.

Cumpliéndose enseguida la ley de la gravedad, por efecto de la privación del equilibrio de dichos cuerpos. Esta serie veloz de acontecimientos trajo como consecuencia que Shura resultara encima del otro mencionado.

_No debí comer tanto chocolate. _Pensó Shura.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

Fandom: Saint Seiya

Personajes: Aiolos, Shura, Deathmask

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y cualquier personaje conocido dentro de este fic no me pertenece.

Rating: T

AU, Universo Alterno, Pre-slash

Parte 3/3

Este pedacito del fic se lo dedico a lyrou, gracias por el review y el fav.

Espero que les guste el final. Disculpen las faltas gramáticas y de ortografía.

* * *

Aturdido por el golpe contra el suelo, Aiolos sólo alcanzaba a mirar la húmeda cabellera negra de un hombre, que tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

Mientras el desconocido se levantaba, poniéndose a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, el timbre del cierre de las puertas automáticas repiqueteó en su cerebro como una señal de alarma. Durante la semana llegó una paciente al hospital donde se desempeña como internista. La señora fue ingresada a traumatología porque el sensor de puerta de un ascensor falló y la aplastó.

Vio cómo las puertas se cerraban, percatándose que debido a la caída las piernas de ambos continuaban hasta el pasillo. Fijó toda su atención en el movimiento de las puertas, y en el espacio que ocupaban las piernas de ambos. Las puertas continuaban su desplazamiento.

Actuó de manera instintiva.

Tomó con ambas manos la cintura del extraño, al mismo tiempo que levantaba las rodillas y lo empujaba hacia adelante. El desconocido lanzó un grito de sorpresa.

Dieron un giro hacia el interior del ascensor, hasta quedar Aiolos arrodillado frente al hombre, que acabó tendido de espaldas en el suelo.

"Eso estuvo ..." - dijo el castaño resoplando y manteniendo el rostro volteado hacia la puerta que se cerró.

Su frase se interrumpió porque un golpe en su pecho le impidió seguir.

"Hey, quítate" - rugía el otro lanzando puñetazos destinados a su cara y pecho.

Aiolos consiguió detener los ataques, escudándose el rostro con su antebrazo. Así desviaba los embates furiosos de su oponente que ya no acertaba ningún golpe. Se preparó para someterlo. Aferró una manga de la gabardina que vestía su atacante, con la otra mano contuvo el siguiente golpe. Se alegró de haberse inscrito en la clase de defensa personal en el gimnasio.

Con un par de movimientos lo inmovilizó, aprisionándolo con una mano alrededor de las muñecas, llevándolas por encima de la cabeza del otro, hasta hacerlo acostarse nuevamente, ya que se había levantado un poco de su posición inicial.

Como sus manos quedaron imposibilitadas para defenderse, comenzó a utilizar sus piernas para quitarse a Aiolos de encima, levantando las rodillas para empujarlo.

Pero el castaño rápidamente bloqueó su ataque, sin aflojar su presa ni un segundo, situó su mano libre sobre la rodilla que quería golpearlo, haciéndola bajar hacia un lado y hasta el suelo. Manteniendo su mano ahí, iban tres menos y sólo le quedaba una extremidad ofensora.

Alcanzó su meta apoyando su peso contra la otra pierna, de esta manera atrapándola entre la pared y su cuerpo.

"¡Basta!" - gritó el médico con todas sus fuerzas.

Miró la cara del otro, que apretaba los ojos con fuerza y contorsionaba su cuerpo para intentar escaparse, pero el médico tenía un buen apresamiento en él. Entonces lo reconoció.

"Shura..." - dijo sorprendido.

Entonces Aiolos, distinguió, como si sonara desde algún lugar muy lejano, el timbre de las puertas al abrirse. Parecía la campana de un ring de boxeo que determinaba el fin de una pelea.

El moreno se detuvo en seguida, abrió sus ojos y se quedó inmóvil, el único sonido ahora era el de sus respiraciones aceleradas.

A continuación las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Después de estar peleando con el idiota que lo aventó de improviso, se sorprendió sobremanera que dicho idiota resultara ser Aiolos.

Desde niño, a Shura no le gustaba que lo cargaran, sabía que era algo relacionado con su desmesurada desconfianza hacia los demás.

Cuando eran niños, Angelo aprovechaba esta conducta para acercarse sigilosamente sin que lo viera y lo abrazaba de la cintura para alzarlo del suelo. Shura le dejaba las marcas de sus uñas al enterrarse en los brazos de su amigo, por el miedo que lo paralizaba. Con el tiempo su reacción cambió de intensidad, siendo mucho menos la parálisis. Pero de sus golpes no se salvaba Deathmask, ni él ni nadie.

"Perdona por asustarte" - dijo el castaño jadeando, sin moverse un centímetro de encima de Shura, quien miraba la angustia plasmada en las facciones de Aiolos.

"Las puertas nos iban a aplastar las piernas" - siguió Aiolos. Sujetando ya sin tanta fuerza al otro joven. - "Reaccioné de forma automática ... y algo brusca." - completó avergonzado.

Shura recordaba caer encima de alguien y volvió sus ojos hacia las puertas, todavía respiraba con dificultad. Mientras lanzaba golpe tras golpe con el "desconocido", el pelinegro pensaba que se estaba defendiendo de un ataque.

Era extraño. Cuando supo que la persona contra quien luchaba era Aiolos todo el miedo y la rabia que había sentido se disipó. El castaño le trasmitía confianza. Como si lo conociera desde siempre. _Tiene ojos verdes._

"Dime algo por favor" - suplicó el castaño.

"¿Me puedo levantar?"

"Sí, sí, discúlpame" - Aiolos soltó las manos de Shura.

Se echó hacia atrás lentamente y entonces mientras lo hacía miraba con atención al pelinegro, lo contempló como si estuviera ante una obra de arte, sus pupilas se dilataron aún más cuando percibió que Shura tenía la camisa hecha un montón sobre su pecho.

Shura no se movía de su posición, sólo apreciaba el aumento de admiración en los gestos de Aiolos. La semejanza de esas expresiones, con las equiparables en la cara de Angelo cuando estaba a punto de disfrutar de sus amadas _Arancini di riso,_ era asombrosa en el detalle.

El parecido se esfumó cuando el embeleso de Aiolos llegó a su culminación con un sonrojo en toda la cara del castaño, quien ahora cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.

Al ver el arrebol en el rostro del castaño, Shura sonrió, le enterneció verlo de tal manera. _Tan lindo que se ve así, _pensó el moreno.

Hasta que su mirada se posó en su estado actual; la camisa arriba, sus brazos seguían por encima de su cabeza, las piernas demasiado abiertas; le pareció una atrevida exposición de su cuerpo.

Ahora fue el turno del pelinegro para ruborizarse hasta la raíz de sus cabellos. Se ajustó la camisa, apoyó sus manos en el suelo para alejarse de Aiolos en un santiamén. Evitando a toda costa mirar al ojiverde.

Alcanzó su bandolera, y deprisa se levantó del suelo, pero con tal descuido que temió volver a caer, hasta que una mano salvadora lo impidió.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ocurrió en unos pocos segundos, pero Aiolos cerró los ojos para grabarlos en su mente, antes de ponerse de pie.

La fascinación del castaño alcanzó su cenit cuando apreció la piel blanca que subía y bajaba con los jadeos que sufría el pelinegro; entonces recorrió el cuerpo hacia el sur y su corazón intentó escapar por la boca cuando tuvo la noción de que estaba entre las piernas del otro.

Experimentó el bochorno subir desde su pecho, supuso que hasta sus orejas estaban rojas.

Él se había sentido sumamente perturbado por los malos pensamientos que le provocaron las piernas apartadas de Shura.

Recapitulando los hechos previamente sucedidos: el primer sentido conquistado fue la vista, en el momento de observar detenidamente a Shura, el color y forma de sus ojos, su rostro, su piel; el siguiente fue el oído, escuchando la melodía de su voz, y también recordó los diferentes sonidos producidos por la fiereza de su enojo. Por último, fue el olfato, al estar tan cerca de él, el perfume del moreno lo embriagó, haciéndolo preso de un embrujo.

Lo que Aiolos ignoraba era que las mismas facultades sensoriales de Shura caían seducidas por el castaño.

Tanto así que pareció afectar a su dueño, que se tambaleó; al ver esto, Aiolos lo sujetó por el brazo.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

El tiempo pareció suspendido en el momento que las miradas se conectaron. Una fuerza inexplicable, cálida y serena parecía irradiar y converger entre ellos a través de ese vínculo, el de sus ojos. La reciprocidad contenida en esa influencia los hizo acercarse aún más, sin notarlo.

La mano que sujetaba a Shura subió hasta posarse suavemente en su mentón, al cual lo hizo subir unos centímetros al ejercer ligera presión con su dedo, inclinando hacia atrás la cabeza del pelinegro. Acortando la distancia entre sus labios un poco más.

Sintieron poseer la cualidad de la inmaterialidad, es decir, creyeron ser tan ligeros como el éter; enseguida fue la impresión de ir cayendo en una profundidad sublime, como en un ensueño.

El resonancia de un campanilleo truncó la magia en la que estaban absortos cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

"¿Shura?" - se escuchó una voz que los hizo apartarse de un salto.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Angelo, alias Deathmask, estaba de pie afuera del ascensor, con una mano impidiendo el cierre de las puertas.

El amigo italiano de Shura se divertía observando a la pareja, comportándose como si los hubiera encontrado cometiendo algún acto inconfesable. Shura mirando al suelo, con la cara roja, y acariciándose el mentón. El otro joven, que él suponía era Aiolos, con una mano en su nuca, con el rostro de igual color.

_Par de niñitos._

El primero en moverse fue Shura, saliendo al pasillo, seguido del otro. Para mortificar al pelinegro, Angelo pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo, quien lo fulminaba con la mirada.

"¿Tú eres Aiolos?" - decía Deathmask, con el gesto de maleante que le salía tan bien.

"Si, soy yo. Supongo que tú eres con quien hablé por teléfono... Death..." - dijo el castaño, tratando de recordar el nombre.

"Deathmask" - refunfuña el italiano malencarado.

"Angelo" - dijo al mismo tiempo Shura.

El italiano sabía cuando su amigo estaba molesto, al llamarlo por su verdadero nombre era una advertencia sutil.

_Qué aguafiestas es Shura._

Oprimió el botón para llamar el ascensor, que inmediatamente abrió las puertas y se despidió.

"No vemos luego" - se inclinó hacia Shura para darle un beso en la mejilla y se alejó con una sonrisa amplia.

"¡Angelo! - le riñe el pelinegro, propinándole luego un golpe en el hombro.

Ya dentro del elevador, Deathmask le hace una seña a Aiolos, que expresaba que lo iba a mantener vigilado.

Las puertas del ascensor se cierran con un tintineo.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aiolos se desconcertó al ver que Angelo le daba un beso a Shura. Pero cuando la reacción del moreno tuvo efecto, la equiparó con la relación de su hermano con él mismo. _Se quieren como hermanos._

Fue la pronta deducción del castaño.

Entonces Deathmask confirmó sus conclusiones al indicarle con una señal que estaría cuidando de que nada malo le ocurriera a Shura.

Al volver la mirada hacia el pelinegro, éste se mordía los labios, Aiolos entonces sintió que una sed lo recorría por todo su ser. Necesitaba besar a Shura, ahora.

Acercándose lentamente, sin quitarle la vista de encima, con una tímida sonrisa le hace una pregunta.

"Shura, ¿puedo darte un beso?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El pelinegro no confiaba en su voz para responder al castaño como esperaba, así que sólo logró asentir.

Aproximándose un poco más, Aiolos toma el rostro del moreno entre sus manos muy suavemente. Regresa el embrujo que lo envuelve en una atmósfera exquisita.

Toma un tiempo para dedicarle una sonrisa, siente tenso a Shura, con sus pulgares hace una caricia en los pómulos rosados, los ojos del moreno se vuelven casi negros, sus párpados se entrecierran y afloja la rigidez en su postura.

Aiolos se pasa la punta de la lengua por sus labios lentamente, enseguida acerca sus bocas en un roce que aviva su entusiasmo por el otro. Por pertenecer a su lado y también ser dueño de los pensamientos de Shura.

Le quiere transmitir todo esto en la caricia de sus labios, con esmero, la ternura y la pasión que le provoca.

Mientras el acto subía de intensidad, Shura reprimía gemidos, pero al estar tan cercanos, Aiolos los disfrutaba al saberse el causante de dichos sonidos. Aiolos no refrenaba ninguno.

Se separaron lentamente para tomar aire.

Bebieron sus respiraciones y se sonrieron.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aiolos no se dio cuenta que estaba en el séptimo piso, después de pedirle al pelinegro su número telefónico, le aclaró que estaba en ese edificio porque era donde vivía su hermano.

Después se encargó de explicarle la reacción que tuvo después que Shura lo derrumbó cuando quiso entrar al elevador.

El castaño advirtió que el piso donde estaban no era al que iba, y se despidió del pelinegro para bajar dos pisos, mientras oprimía el botón para llamar al ascensor, asegurando a Shura que le llamaría más tarde.

Shura se le acercó tanto que lo hizo retroceder, chocando contra las puertas. El pelinegro le dio un beso muy dulce, se separó y le declaró en un susurro que esperaría su llamada.

Le ofreció una sonrisa y dio media vuelta para alejarse por el pasillo. Aiolos lo observaba abrir una puerta casi al final del pasillo cuando se abrieron las puertas haciendo que su cuerpo perdiera el sostén y cayera dentro de la cabina.

Empezó a reír descontroladamente, se levantó del piso, oprimió el botón con el número cinco y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su alegría no terminara. Elevó los ojos hacia arriba para agradecer mientras las puertas se cerraban.

_¡Dioses, gracias por esta oportunidad!_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Esa noche una llamada telefónica de Aiolos hizo que Shura no pudiera dormir bien en toda la noche, de tan exaltado que se sentía. Conversaron durante horas, de sus trabajos, de su familias, de todo un poco. El cansancio que venía arrastrando toda la semana, desapareció.

Angelo le decía que jamás lo había visto con tanta curiosidad y tensión por una cita, burlándose de él a sus costillas y diciendo que su bebé había crecido muy rápido. Aunque lo dijera de broma, el pelinegro sabía que Angelo dejaba ver algo de su esencia en sus palabras.

Shura opinaba que su amigo, a pesar de tener un apodo tal como Deathmask, era demasiado maternal.

En altas horas de la noche fue cuando cayó dormido, con sueños colmados de ojos verdes, cabellos castaños, y dulces sonrisas.

Se despertó y su primer pensamiento fue para Aiolos. Estaba más calmado, algo expectante, pero contento porque su próximo encuentro sería en unas horas.

-O-

F I N

* * *

**N. de la a.**

_Arancini di riso.- _Croquetas de arroz con relleno, también llamados arancine sicilianos. Son color anaranjado debido al azafrán que forma parte de sus ingredientes (arancini en italiano significa naranjita).

El verdadero nombre de Deathmask no lo sé, seleccioné el de Angelo, porque es el que he visto que tiene en varios fics, y el que más me gusta.

El nombre Aiolos, en lugar de Aioros, es costumbre. Veo el nombre en japonés, en kanji, y lo leo como Aiolos. No sé japonés, solamente distingo los nombres de los caballeros dorados, y los de bronce.

En cuanto al color de los ojos de Aiolos, yo los veo color verde-aguamarina oscuros, pero resultó ser color azul-turquesa, pero eso lo investigué cuando terminé el fic y ya no quise modificar el capítulo.

P.S. Espero que no les haya hecho daño lo espantosamente dulce y cursi que quedó al final.

~AlaskaAby


End file.
